Users of portable electronic devices (e.g., cell phones, tablet PCs) may use various applications to browse electronic marketplace inventory. An item offered in the electronic marketplace often will have images associated with the item. For instance, an item may be available in multiple colors and/or styles. Other users of the marketplace (e.g., other consumers who have purchased the same item) may post digital images of the item, taken from a smart phone, for example. Furthermore, online manufacturers, third-party providers, and/or a service provider of the electronic marketplace may also include additional images of the item (e.g., a front view of the item, a side view of the item). It is often the case that the user is required to select a navigational interface (e.g., a “next” button), or use a “swiping” gesture that includes dragging a finger along the device screen, in order to navigate between images. Both techniques may prove cumbersome. Techniques that provide navigation less awkwardly, while providing greater entertainment value, are desirable as they may increase the user's overall browsing experience.